


fool’s confidence

by summerdayghost



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: When Xander was feeling particularly sure of himself he would put himself in Oz’s shoes and try to figure out what was going on in his head.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Daniel "Oz" Osbourne
Kudos: 6





	fool’s confidence

When Xander was feeling particularly sure of himself he would put himself in Oz’s shoes and try to figure out what was going on in his head. After all, Xander’s experiences with hyena possession gave him unique insights into the heart and mind of a werewolf.

Of course such a mood disappeared the instant he remembered that this attitude was what led to them not figuring Oz out immediately. He thought it was Larry for crying out loud.

He always felt silly afterwards for thinking he could comprehend anyone so cool. Xander should’ve accepted his dreams were beyond his reach.


End file.
